Count On Me
by fixmeeverlark
Summary: Katniss is now nineteen years old, Peeta is twenty. They're trying to recover from the war, nightmares and flashbacks. When ostacles come their way, will they be able to find their way back to each other? Will it be easy? (post MJ, everlark growing back togheter.)


**A/N: _Hi guys. :) _**

**_I'm very excited to publish my first fanfiction. I am 17 years old and I am obsessed with Everlark, I'm here because the epilogue in Mockingjay's book wasn't enough for me, so I tried to imagine and write down what would have happened a few months after the war. In this story, Katniss is gonna be a little different, Peeta is still hijacked... and they don't have toast babies yet. This story is mainly about everlark, but maybe Gale will make an appearance. It's not gonna be a one-shot. I think it will be around 10 chapters, I already wrote the second chapter._**

**_I would like to say my first language is italian, not english. So I apologize for grammar mistakes, but I hope you guys like this story :) opinions and reviews are appreciated. _**

**I don't own any of the characters, they are from The Hunger Games books by Suzanne Collins, though I will add some quotes from the book in this story. Thank you! **

Roses. Wolf mutts. Tributes. Frosted Dolphins. Friends. Mockingjays. Stylists. Me. Everything screams in my dreams tonight, and when I wake up, still breathing heavily, I find there's no relief in waking.

Without even realizing what I'm doing I find myself in front of Peeta's door. We've changed a lot, everyone does after a war. And Peeta is the strong one, I'm the broken one who has to call Dr. Collier every once in a while and talk about my feelings and everything that's in my mind. I can't even talk to my mother, why would I talk about my problems to this Capitol man? I would never do that, not even in 100 years.

Especially with Capitol men.

Sometimes he calls me, but I'll refuse to answer so he'll fall asleep over the phone. Sometimes I'll just hung up the phone but eventually Peeta or Haymitch will come in and force me to do things to distract myself like trying to cook with Peeta, even though he's the one who has to do all the work since I'm a mess when it comes to cooking, or walk Buttercup or go hunting, when I feel a panic attack coming.

Mine and Peeta's relationship has changed, but it hasn't lost its spark. Peeta and I are so similar. His family didn't make it when District 12 was bombed, we both lost our loved ones so we understand each other easily.

He's still the same boy I knew back then, only healthier and well... very handsome.  
I notice how every woman looks at him when we walk into town. I wonder if he even notices. Better if he doesn't.

I don't know what we are, but I'm selfish, and he's mine. I don't even know if he still has those feelings for me, after the hijacking and all. But I can't imagine him holding another woman in the darkness, spending all the time with her right next door, seeing them togheter holding hands or whispering sweet words and planting kisses on someone that is not me.

He had a lot of reasons to give up on me, but he still chose to stay. He's the only one I have now, and I'm thankful to have him in my life.

He comes here every morning to deliver some bread to me and Haymitch, most of the time I'm asleep and when I wake up I find fresh bread and a few cheese buns in a basket on the kitchen's table, sometimes I have to control myself when he comes to my room and gives me a sweet, warm kiss on the top of my head, assuming I'm asleep, obviously I'm not, but then he'll disappear into town the whole day doing only God knows what, probably at the bakery.

He really doesn't know the effect he has on me.

I start to laugh at this since he told me the same thing once but suddenly I notice I'm still in front of Peeta's door. Without even knocking I go in, slowly, trying not to wake him or scare him if he fell asleep on the couch in front of the window while he was drawing.

As expected, he's right there, my boy with the bread asleep on the couch, holding a paintbrush with his left hand, but I see no drawings near him.

He looks like an angel and I have to fight the urge to go and hug him tight. time and war had not made me immune to the perfection of his face. He's amazing and I care about him. A lot. These are the things I'm sure about. Nothing will ever change that. End of discussion.

I let my fingers run through his hair, his soft lips, then my fingers continue over his chin and down his neck as I feel a shiver run through me.

Suddenly he stiffens under my touch and he startles awake. He looks confused, then realization hits him and his smile matches my own as he talks.

"Ka-tniss?"

"Yes, Peeta, hey. I'm sorry I woke you up, I didn't... I didn't mean to." I say, taking a step back.

"No it's... fine." he whispers, his face turns pink while he stares at the floor, looking like an innocent kid being caught stealing candies.

"I'm sorry, I was taking a nap. What are you doing here? Are you okay? did you need.. anything? Katniss, you could have woken me up."

"No, Peeta, calm down. I had a nightmare and I found myself... here,but you were asleep so I waited. You need some rest, Peeta. You look exhausted.  
I'm sorry" I whisper, noticing the those dark circles under his eyes.

''Listen, Katn-''

Not being able to take this anymore I jump into his arms, the same arms that gave me comfort on the train, the same arms that have always kept me sane and made me feel protected, no matter where I was. Even in the arena.

My body immediately reacts to his touch so I place my hands on his hair to pull him as close as possible to me and I bury my head into the crook of his neck.  
He feels warm and soft, and just like... him. I wish I could freeze this moment right here, right now, and live in it forever.

We stay like this for seconds, minutes, hours, i dont know... hugging each other tight, scared that one of us could disappear or wake up from this dream anytime. He holds me close, rocking me back and forth without saying anything. I struggle to find the words to name the feelings that are flooding through me all at once, but I have no words strong enough to hold them.

Love? Maybe.

He tilts his head and I drown in his perfect blue eyes as he talks.

''I miss you, Katniss. I miss you a lot. I miss being around you I...'' I nod, kissing his cheek and resting my forehead against his, eyes locked on each other.

''I know... I miss you, too. More than you know, Peeta.''

''What time is it?'' he asks.

Good job at ruining such a perfect moment, idiot. I think.

''I don't know, Mellark. Go look yourself, the clock's over there. I'm not the one who put it that far away''

I say, giggling. I usually never laugh or giggle, but with Peeta it's another story. I kind of feel... happy when i'm with him. And that's where I'm supposed to be. With my boy with the bread. Always. If he'll let me.

''Hey! I like it there. It matches the walls.'' he says joking, and I shove him away, smiling and laughing like I've never done before.

''Oh my god it's 6.30 AM. I need to go to town and open the bakery.''

My face immediately falls.

''Katniss.. um, I was thinking um... maybe you could come w-with m.. with me?'' he says the last words almost to himself, and I smile at his adorable nervousness.

''Sure Peeta, let's go.'' I say, taking a step towards him and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

The walk is awkward at first, but then we hold hands and arrive to the bakery just in time. When we get in, he goes straight and disappears into the kitchen for about 30 minutes.  
I'm about to go and ask him if he's okay when he comes out holding a cheese bun with the biggest smile on his face.

''Here, for my girl on fire. Careful, it's still hot'' he says, with a shy grin and I blush.

''Fire cannot kill a dragon, Mellark.'' I answer and while we both laugh, he leans in and his lips brush mine for the first time after weeks.

I'm hesitant at first, but I kiss him back and as I'm starting to lose myself in the kiss, he pulls away.

''I wanted to do that since this morning. You're beautiful.'' he says smiling and I blush, then he walks back into the kitchen.

After an hour or so, the bakery is full of people. I look at the way Peeta interacts with people or kids, and he's honestly the sweetest man in the world. What's not to love about him? Everyone in the Districts and in the Capitol is in love with him. Of course. I wonder how he even noticed a girl like me. Even in high school, the Mellark Bakery was pretty famous, which means he was a very popular guy,. And who wouldn't love a handsome nice boy? Especially a baker's son.

I notice how his face lights up everytime someone compliments him for his work or everytime he finds me staring at him. I also notice how every woman, even teenagers, try to flirt with my boy. And that's when I go and kiss him on the cheek or wrap my arms around him from behind and look at their reactions, letting them know he's mine.

Some look shocked, some look confused, some even look angry.

When he notices my mood change and understands, he smiles at me and genty kisses my nose while I put my head on his shoulder. Realization suddenly hits me.  
I am in love with Peeta. And I could fall in love with my boy with the bread all over again, always.

No matter what, it was always gonna be him.


End file.
